


Unimportant Dates

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Khan and Molly are simply talking when he tells her he has no idea what his birthday is, and it doesn't really matter to him regardless. Molly, however, is appalled and decides to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimportant Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a prompt given to me by my friend Viki when I told her I was writing depressing stuff and needed to write something fun. The exact prompt was "Molly finds out that Khan has never actually celebrated his birthday and doesn't actually know when it is. She's appalled and vows to fix it." I had a lot of fun with this.

He'd been in this time and place just over two months and he'd found himself acting in a way that was not the way he normally did when it came to Molly. A way that felt strange at times. Before the kiss he could admit he was more than civil. Possibly even friendly, depending on what his mood had been like after a day spent closeted with Mycroft Holmes. And then the kiss had happened and things had shifted. Most of the time he could ignore the fact it felt strange to have a romantic attachment to somebody else, but there were times it cropped up and he sat there and brooded over it. He was not the type to use labels for his relationships, other than considering his crew family, and he was thankful that Molly didn't try and put a label on the relationship they had. Others did, however, and he found he particularly loathed being called her boyfriend. It sounded like such a juvenile term and generally he ended up glaring at anyone who said it.

It didn't help he was still brooding on being unable to return to his home universe. He had accepted it was the most likely outcome long before the Doctor had confirmed he'd be unable to take him back, but the fact that it was even more unlikely now that he'd ever return left him in a more pensive mood than usual. Molly had noticed, he could tell. She did her level best to distract him when it got particularly bad, either by getting him out of her home or taking him to bed, but she also left him alone when it looked as though he needed to just brood. He was very grateful for that, though he would probably never admit it. She seemed to understand him, apparently much better than he understood her.

Today she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of them, having been delayed by the fact she wanted to linger in bed. Since their return from Scotland the two of them had been sharing a bed, and he found he actually got more sleep now than he had before. Before this he had never shared his bed for very long, but she had asked him to stay next to her the first night they were back and he hadn't actually gone back to the room he had been using before. He didn't mind, he had realized, and that surprised him greatly. Molly was changing him, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

This morning she had simply picked up the shirt he had been wearing the day before and was currently wearing only that and her knickers. He thought she looked more appealing in that than what she usually wore to bed, not that she kept it on for very long most nights. If he could have his way he would take her back to bed but she said something about running errands and he knew he would have a very hard time convincing her to put it off another day. So he was simply leaning against the counter, watching her.

“You know, sometimes I wonder what I do that's so interesting,” she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her face and saw she had turned to look at him. “You spend quite a bit of time watching me.”

“I can admit you tend to fascinate me,” he said quietly. “I'm not entirely sure why, either.”

“Maybe because I'm normal?” she asked with a smile.

“Perhaps,” he said with a nod. “This morning, however, it has more to do with the fact that you're wearing my shirt and not much else.”

“I didn't even think about it,” she said. “If you want I won't do it again.”

“On the contrary, I may donate a shirt or two to the cause,” he said with a slight grin.

She blushed slightly. “It can't possibly be that much of a turn on.”

“You have no idea how wrong you are about that. In a way it's almost as though it shows you have staked a claim over me. And there's also the fact that when you wear your own pyjamas you tend to be wearing much more clothing.”

She chuckled slightly. “Well, if you're sure, I'll knick a shirt or two from you.”

“I'm sure,” he said with a nod. He moved closer to her. “What errands are you planning today?”

“I have to do some shopping. It's my friend's birthday coming up on Friday and I need to go get her a gift for her party.” She paused. “You know, I've never asked. When is your birthday?”

“I wouldn't know,” he said with a shrug.

Her eyes widened and she ignored the food she was making. “What do you mean, you don't know when your birthday is?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. I wasn't a normal child, and one day was much like the next. Even if I knew the date that I was born there would have been no point in celebrating it. I was created for a purpose, and that purpose did not include trivial things like celebrating my birthday.”

She shook her head. “I can't imagine not knowing when I was born. I mean, even if I never actually celebrated my birthday I'd at least like to know when I came into the world.”

“It was not a world many of us would have preferred to be brought into. All I know is that I was born in the autumn,” he said. “We were grouped together depending on which season we were born in, and the group I was in was the youngest of the year I was born. I believe I was in my mid-thirties when I went into cryogenic sleep.”

“I keep forgetting that you aren't the same as me in a lot of ways,” she said.

“I prefer it when you don't think about it,” he replied. She turned the heat off under the food and moved over towards him, stepping into his personal space. She was the only person he let do this, because he knew she never did it in a threatening way. She placed her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him, and after a moment she leaned in and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist as he kissed her back, still slightly surprised she did that. He wondered when that feeling would fade, or if it ever would. Reluctantly he pulled away after a few minutes. “If you keep that up we won't eat and I won't let you leave for a few hours,” he murmured.

“I might let you persuade me,” she said with a smile. “You should have a birthday, though. You never need to actually celebrate it, but you should have one. I mean, you could always claim Sherlock's birthday since the two of you are supposed to be twins, but you don't have to, if you don't want to.”

“I suppose January 6th is as good a date as any,” he replied. “I'll probably ignore it, to be honest.”

“I might not,” she said with a slightly wider smile. “No parties, though. I promise.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “I might be very put out with you if you decided to make me attend a party for a birthday which isn't even mine.”

She chuckled. “Well, you can always pick a different day if you want, something closer to the time you were actually born.”

“I don't really need one day, let alone two,” he said, shaking his head. “January 6th will be fine.”

“All right.” She tried to take a step back but he pulled her flush against him and she looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. “You must want me very close right now.”

“You said I could persuade you to delay your errands for a few hours,” he replied. “I thought it best if I attempted to do that sooner rather than later.”

“So, no breakfast?” she asked with a slight smirk.

“That's not what I'm hungry for now,” he replied. He leaned in and kissed her, the type of one he knew would cause her to need to hold onto him for support. And after a few moments she did just that, moving her hands up to his shoulders to keep herself steady. That was all he needed before he knew she would be quite amenable to not leaving her flat for at least another hour, if not longer, and so he began to back her towards the stairs. If they actually made it all the way to her bedroom that was preferable but it didn't necessarily have to happen that way, and that was perfectly fine with him.


End file.
